Dallas Reynolds
Name: Dallas Reynolds Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary Hobbies and Interests: Bow Hunting, Fishing, Pro Wrestling Appearance: Dallas is shorter than most of the guys at Bayview standing only 5’9’’. His weight fluctuates between 155-160 pounds. He has a pretty normal body structure. Not overly muscular with a small belly on him. His hair is naturally a very golden blonde colour which he keeps at short length, normally gelling up his bangs and wearing the rest with a purposely messy look. Dallas has been lucky enough to have a very clean complexion through his teenage years, with the only noticeable blemish being a scar under his right eye from a hunting accident when he was 13. His eyes are a very deep blue colour. Dallas was also fortunate enough to be one of the few kids his age growing a respectable amount of facial hair, so he prefers to keep a purpose five o’clock shadow. His face does have some sharper features. His nose is average size but is very pointed. He also has a pointed chin which causes him to have a fairly stern appearance facially. Clothing wise, he his most commonly found wearing a pair of Wal-Mart blue jeans, a branded or logo t-shirt and a pair of New Balance runners. Biography: Dallas was born in Dallas, Texas to parents Terry and Kathy Reynolds. Both Terry and Kathy had grown up in the Dallas area and loved it so much they gave the name to their son. Though the parents wished they could raise Dallas in Dallas and job opportunity for Terry meant the family would be moving to St. Paul. Dallas was only 4 years old when Terry took up a job as a professor at Concordia University teaching American War History. The Reynolds family grew up embracing the outdoorsy lifestyle. It started with camping and as soon as Dallas could get his hunting and fishing license, the entire family began the tradition of going hunting every winter break. The trip was always exciting for Dallas as he loved the thrill of the hunt. Though he started out with a gun, as he got older and stronger, one the Reynolds hunting friends suggested that Dallas try out bow hunting. After working for this hunting friend through the next summer to make some money, Dallas purchased his first hunting bow. The new challenges brought on by bow hunting and the increased difficulty gave hunting a whole new spin and Dallas has converted to this style permanently. When they are not hunting in the winter, Terry and Dallas enjoy fishing. The proximity to the Great Lakes is one of these reasons. Being able to go out on the boat all day and just talk with his father and his father’s friends has given Dallas a solid sense of security amongst family. When Dallas isn’t exploring the wilderness or pillaging the waters he can usually be found hanging out with his friends watching whatever pro wrestling show is on that night. Dallas became engrossed in the storylines as a kid and even after figuring out that it was basically a soap opera for men he still continued to watch. The athleticism of these people alone was something to behold and despite losing some of his favourite wrestlers to watch as a kid to injury or retirement, Dallas continues to be a big fan of the product to this day. For Dallas there are few better feelings that sitting out on the porch listening to some quality tunes on a warm summer night. In school Dallas is able to maintain a B average over all of his classes, with particular strengths in history and geography. Ideally Dallas would like to go to school at a college or university in Dallas, Texas to see the city his parents love so much but he will more than likely attend Concordia for History or Geography because of the tuition break he would receive as the son of a faculty member. Advantages: Dallas has a lot of outdoors skills which would come in handy in a survival situation such as this. He also possesses a decent amount of skill with ranged weapons. Disadvantages: Dallas main disadvantage will be his own level of trust in people. He does tend to be very open and welcoming which could lead to his downfall. Designated Number: Male student no. 063 --- Designated Weapon: Handcuffs & Ball Gag Conclusion: Well B063, you may not have pulled a gun, but your weapon has a lot of potential for amusement. I'd make a joke about Texans, size, and insecurity, but... oh wait, I already did. I hope you'll get used to it, B063, because I'm sure the fans will find it just as funny as I do. The above biography is as written by Scipher. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Scipher Kills: None Killed By: Accidental collar detonation Collected Weapons: Handcuffs & Ballgag (Issued) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: '''After wandering for a short while, Dallas ran across Darren Locke in the felled forest. However before he could strike up much of a conversation, Dallas was stung by a wasp, triggering an allergic reaction. Unable to find his epipen, Dallas freaked out and in an attempt to give a tightening windpipe 'more room' he grasped at his collar, causing it to detetonate and kill him instantly. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Local Fauna: 2, Clueless Students: 0! '''Memorable Quotes: '''None Other/Trivia Threads '''V4 *Orientation Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Dallas Reynolds. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *One hand, abrupt, on the other, pretty well written. NOT THE BEES. - Clueless *Bees. My god. (We could do this all day!) Seriously, though, for a one-post character, he served his purpose as a red shirt well. - Stark *Hmm. Didn't really care for the meme, or for the character in this case. - Inky *I don't like how much this felt like a throw away character. At the same time, the death was realistic and entertaining to read. Bravo. - T-Fox *Dallas wasn't awful for a throwaway death, but I do sort of wish there'd been a bit more to him before this. I feel like, in this case, he was a casualty of the changing standards of V4. In V1-V3, deaths like Dallas' were fairly standard, especially when happening to characters without any prior development. In V4, though, it stands out as a bit tonally dissonant. I think the impact would've been a lot better if Dallas had had some pregame under his belt, and/or if it's had more of a lasting impact on Darren, but as it was it was sort of an odd little early-game footnote. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students